jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Deiko Garune
Deiko Garune' is a Leaf Shinobi that was born on a small village in Lightning Country.' A sharp, fast, smart boy whose main affinity is towards lightning which is the reason for his nickname Sparky ( as a reference to electric sparks and his energetic forward personality) . His Nindō (ninja way) is to become a sensei, he had to live alone and train by himself his entire life, in his mind he can't stand the idea that somewhere in Konoha, a talented boy may be alone with no one to teach him and help him become a great ninja Appearance and personality Deiko doesn't belong to any specific bloodline, he has no specific features of any clan. Good looking boy, athletic body although somewhat thin, his hair is silver with golden highlights, deep purple eyes, pale complexion and pleasant yet sharp smile. His personality is somewhat complex. Deiko is an active boy, straight forward person who doesn't give up if he knows his right about something. Usually has trouble in certain social situations because he likes to spend time alone, yet he also likes to be around people. He never gets tired, does not cower at anything, at first glance, he seems like an arrogant and somewhat cheeky boy, his way of speaking may seem a bit rude, yet It is all facade to hide his true personality, a tremendously empathetic person who really gives his all for his companions even at the expense of his own health, his rude approach is simply a defense mechanism towards people he doesn't really know yet. He wears a padded black vest and black shorts, on his belt two brown pouches, a smaller one for kunais and a big one for many tools and stuff. He has a white beautiful ninjato that he likes to keep sealed on his belt, that way he doesn't have to carry it all the time. Background Deiko is a boy born on a small village south of Kumogakure, the son of Hiroshi Yotsuki a veteran jounin from the Village Hidden by the Clouds and Mikoto Garune a civilian. He had a little sister three years younger than him called Hikari. When Deiko was 7 years old, his family was ambushed by a group of 30 missing-nins that wanted to kill his father, on the first strike Deiko's mum and little sister were killed, Deiko's father Hiroshi was a strong Jounin from Kumogakure but failed to save his wife and daughter, he couldn't fight 30 ninjas and protect his family at the same time. At the end, Hiroshi managed to save his son taking him to Konoha right before diying because of the wounds. Once in Konoha, Deiko did not want to be adopted, he choosed to live alone, Konoha's high ranks accepted his decision and was given a small appartment and a small monthly pay, Deiko grew up as a 100% Leaf citizen. He was a gloomy boy until he entered the academy and found good friends that helped relieving the deep scars inside his heart after losing his entire family. Talents, Skills and Others Deiko is mainly focused on improving his Raiton skills, a shinobi literally born to practice Lightning nature. His talented too, fighting with his his ninjato, the blade is made with a kind of steel that allows the user to apply chakra, so Deiko charges his ninjato with electricity before striking. On his pouch, he wears two scrolls, a small scroll to summon tools for work with metal, and another bigger scroll to summon an anvil and a small forge. Deiko knows a hiden iron ore farming ground where he likes to work on his free time, is actually a nice way to work your body and at the same time get something to trade with. Deiko is a skilled miner who makes quite some money selling iron crafted stuff. Category:Characters